Jock Hochstadt
Jock Hochstadt is the Younger Brother of Red River 2, and the Uncle of Swiss Ninja and Corai. He is not a Jock. History Jock was born on April 2, 1988 in Club Penguin. He never knew his father, since he had disappeared. His mother moved to a small Municipality near Frostize, in the Viking Empire Area, and remarried a well known Viking captain. Since Jock was a Viking Penguin, his step-father decided to train him to be a Viking. He did well, and made his step-father proud. His father owned a large fleet of ships, and Jock would inherit it after his step-father's death, as what happened during the Great Snowzerland War I. However, in the middle of his childhood, Jock also joined the local Telenacle. He became a datacon after a few years. Nevertheless, he didn't foget his viking heritage, and did his viking training a lot as a adolescence. ---- When the Colonial Antarctica War struck, Jock and his family immediately joined the war for the Revolutionists side. They won, and he and his step-father were war heroes. Like his father, Jock was able to create his own fleet and command it. As for the Telenacle business, Jock was also then promoted to a preist. ---- The Independence of his country really made him an important figure. He was elected as the MegaBishop of the Viking Empire. He was also a fanatic in the GSWI, and led his troops into battle. Unfortunately, his step-father died in a ship battle. He mourned for him, but moved on, with a bigger fleet. ---- Jock was so loyal to the telenacle that he was applied to be a Governance Saint. Unfortunately, fighting among the Snoss and Hochstadts made the Cardinals close down the chances of sainthood and Jock was fired to prevent more calamity. To make it up to him, King Charles Olave made Jock the Head General of the Viking Army, until the Defeat of the Viking Armada and was fired. ---- Today, Jock lives a happy life with his friends, ready for adventure. The Great Snowzerland Wars Jock Hochstadt was an important leader in both wars who represented his country. ---- Like the rest of his fellow Vikings, Jock sided with Swiss Ninja's Army for the independance of the Viking Empire. As said before, Jock and his step-father sailed their armada into Lake Zurich for The Battle of Zurich. A USA plane was shot in the air, and crashed onto his step-father's ship, and his father and men died. Jock was devistated, and he had to quit the war because of this. However, Jock moved on. After the incedent, he didn't do a lot with Swiss Ninja anymore. He was already happy for his country's independance. ---- In the second one, Jock Teamed up with Fisch to Defend the Dojo, and was also a time when he became enemies with Swiss Ninja. ---- In the third, fourth and fifth, he just helped the gang out. Pictures Jock on Scooter.png|Jock on a Motor Scooter. Trivia *Jock is a good friend of Corai, and visits Chi Con often. *Jock owns a Sword, a keysaber, and a Fruit Blaster. *Jock teams up with Fisch sometimes for archaeology missions. *He is the Second in Command of the Hochstadt Gang. *Piper is his pet Puffle. See Also *Swiss Ninja *Red River 2 *Viking Empire *Hochstadt Family Category:Family of Swiss Ninja Category:Hochstadt Gang Member Category:Penguins